Angel
by Herochick007
Summary: Severus, tired of being tormented tries to end things, but is saved by someone misplaced in time. His 'angel'. Warning: Suicide attempt.


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Summer Funfair**

**Northern Funfair **

**Waltzers: Setting – the Black Lake**

**Southern Funfair **

**Guess the Name - 67: Olympe - Write about saving someone's life **

**Insane Prompt Challenge: 142 Plot Point: Meeting Someone New**

**Seasonal Challenges: Days of the Year**

****16th July******: World Snake Day - Write about a Slytherin.**

**Flowers: Hibiscus - (scenario) Making a declaration to others (2 or more) **

**Word count: 903**

The tears he refused to cry melded with the icy water.

"Forget Potter, forget Black, forget Dumbledore, forget them all," he muttered letting the black water surround him, submerge him. He was done being picked on, he was done letting everyone push him around. Even the Headmaster didn't care about him.

It was so obvious now. Without Lily, there was no one, and she never wanted to speak with him again. She'd made that painfully obvious. The water was cold against his flesh. He'd left his robes on the shore. He wore only a thin shirt and his trousers. Let them find his robes, let them know what they'd driven him to do. He wasn't a good swimmer. He'd never had a chance to learn.

The water was over his head, he didn't bother trying to stay afloat. He let it drag him down, let the blackness fill his vision. His lungs burned as he breathed in the lake. Part of his body fought to escape, that part wasn't strong enough, not against his will. Slowly he surrendered to the lake, letting it take his breath, his life.

He coughed, water spilling from his lips.

"Thank Merlin! I thought, maybe I was too late, or I didn't do it right," a voice he didn't recognize exclaimed. He coughed again. Was this Heaven? Hell? Had he succeeded?

"Stay still, it's alright. You're going to be alright, I think." He forced his eyes open. Light flooded his vision. Heaven was so bright. He closed his eyes slightly only to open them again. In the middle of the light, a silhouette of a girl's head. An angel?

"Am I..." His voice was raspy from coughing.

"Dead? No, no you're not."

"Shit." He'd failed. No surprise, he couldn't even kill himself properly. He was a failure. "Angel," he whispered looking at her. She laughed. The sound was so beautiful he wished she'd never stopped. He wondered if he'd heard that sound before he'd tried to drown, would it have changed things? No, it wouldn't have. She would hate him, the same way everyone else did.

"Not quite, I'm just a student, like you. Here, can you sit up? Careful, there you go." He felt her hands on her his back gently helping him. He didn't deserve such kindness. The light had faded some, she'd lowered her wand. The angel was right, she really was just a girl wearing a set of Hogwarts robes. Her hair damp around her face. She had a piece of seaweed in her hair. She'd jumped in to save him?

"I don't..." He didn't recognize her. How could he have not noticed her before?

"I'm Hermione. I'm a, let's just go with I'm a transfer student. You are?" She didn't know him!

"Severus. Transfer from where?" She looked younger than him, maybe by a few years, a third year maybe?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Come on, let's get you back to the castle, make sure the lake didn't do any permanent damage. Here, lean against me. Did you want me to grab your robes?"

"Leave them. You'll hate me once you see their colors."

"Being a Slytherin doesn't make you a bad person, Severus," she said with a smile. He was still wondering if he had truly died and gone to Heaven when they reached the castle. As usual, Potter and Black were hanging around.

"Try to take a bath in lake? Well, it helped a little if you'd prefer to smell like fish," James commented with a smirk. Sirius laughed.

"What's the matter? Couldn't even get a date with giant squid, Snivilus?" he asked not wanting to be outdone by James.

"Really? That's your best? Seriously, the squid doesn't date taken men," Hermione snapped. Severus blinked. She was standing up for him? What did she mean taken? Lily had turned him down.

"And who would date someone like Snivilus?"

"First off, Black, his name is Severus. Get that through your thick skull, second," she paused turned to face Severus and kissed him passionately on the lips. He blinked in shock before kissing her back. "Me! He's mine, now move out of our way before I hex the both of you into next week," she ordered. James and Sirius quickly stepped aside allowing her to help Severus inside. He stared at her shock.

"You..."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted them to leave you alone. I mean, if you're not interested..." He shook his head. He had no idea how to respond. This girl, this angel, wanted to be with him? She'd saved him.

"I must have hit my head, or this really is Heaven," he muttered. She laughed and his heart leaped at the sound.

"No, this isn't Heaven, Severus, but together, maybe we could make it that way?" she offered as they entered the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey scurried over to them.

"What happened?" Hermione gave Severus a quick look.

"He fell in the lake, he can't swim," she lied. He nodded grateful for her not telling what had really happened. The feeling that had drove him into those icy waters had disappeared. Her warm smile, her insistence that she cared about him, was enough to push those dark feelings away for the moment. Maybe she was right, maybe she could really make his life a heaven. After all, despite what she said, she really was his angel.


End file.
